


orange soup

by Chronoes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boruto who??????, F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28780839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chronoes/pseuds/Chronoes
Summary: Another orange spark into the family.
Relationships: Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70





	orange soup

Sex never wandered on Gaara’s mind. What was the point of sex? Wasn’t body parts only used to dispose of body waste? Sure, he wasn’t stupid to think that the vulnerable body parts he’s talking about weren't just there to piss and release waste; he just never understood what was special with sex. 

Then, the next was sexual attraction. What was exactly that feeling? How did it feel? Did it make you feel hungry? Did it make you feel lonely? Gaara could only frown at that word. What did he have to possess to feel that? 

And pleasure. What was that? How did it feel? Gaara hears it all the time that sex feels good, but what exactly is good? What exactly can pleasure satisfy? Was pleasure like eating good food because it tasted so good? 

Gaara shrugged at that, squinting his eyes at the beaming sun when the clouds strode away.

A bird soars high in the air, and Gaara continues to silently walk beside Kankuro and Temari. He wondered why sex is on his mind. Maybe it was because it was in the sex scandal magazine he was reading two days ago, or maybe it was because of last night where he witnessed a couple banging in an alley, moaning and whimpering to the slickness of one body, sliding and slipping, and pushing, in and out—

“Gaara?” Temari's voices bring Gaara out of his thoughts. She turns to look at Gaara. 

Gaara turns to do the same, unintentionally examining her makeup. 

When the Fourth-Shinobi war ended, Temari started applying makeup on her skin and started wearing a lavender uniform for her ninja attire. She looked like a walking lilac flower, feminine, and graceful. Gaara would call her beautiful. “What?” Gaara answers as they continue to walk to Konoha’s gate. “Are you thinking about something?” She questioned. Gaara stared at her lipstick interested. It was pink…. buttery… smooth… and glossy. What was the point of makeup? 

Gaara looked forward, biting his lips, “what…” he slowly started, “what does sex feel?” He questioned. His siblings stopped walking and went quiet, baffled at his sudden question. “......” Gaara stopped as well and he turned to look at them. Kankuro had a surprised face, eyes ridiculously wide and lip agape. Gaara shifted to look at Temari. She had a similar facial expression as Kankuro, although it had more happiness on her face. 

“Do you want to marry someone?” Kankuro stuttered. 

“No.” Gaara quickly rejected, turning to walk forward again. Sex and marriage had nothing to do with anything. “Kankuro!” Temari elbowed Kankuro’s side. “What…!” Kankuro sneered at his sister. “Gaara’s just…” she mumbled, “if Gaara’s interested in that then he is!” She claimed. Gaara only shook his head at his sibling feud. “Forget it.” He said, and behind his back Kankuro and Temari were both glaring at each other, quarreling at each other that it was their fault that he wanted to drop the topic. 

Another step, and two more, Gaara made his way to Konoha’s front gates at last. Two guards greeted them, gesturing them inside with their arms before bowing to them with respect. Gaara nodded, reciprocated with a small bow before greeting the Sixth Hokage, Hatake Kakashi, and Uzumaki Naruto. 

“Hey!” Naruto waved with her bandaged hand and an elegant smile. Gaara greeted her and noticed she had makeup on. There was pink glossy lipstick on her plump lips and her golden eyelashes curled up, enhancing more prettiness to her blue eyes. Her skinny cheeks appeared pinker and… she was beautiful like Temari. Though, her appearance amazed Gaara; the term “mature” did not suit Naruto, but here she is, appearing womanly and feminine-like. No longer wearing that kiddish two-pigtail hairdo as her stunning golden locks now hung loose to her waist. Her bangs were longer now, overgrown, splitting and parting to areas of her mature face; some parts of her longer trimmed hair fell to her breast and the other swayed loose, scattered down on her orange sweater. 

Gaara blinked, and now that he was looking at it, Naruto’s body was curvier, her hips were wider, her shoulder seemed sharper, her waist seemed smaller, and her breast….. were big. Her orange sweater zipper seemed to stop under her breast. 

“Gaara?” Naruto tilted her head; a fringe of her sunny bangs swayed to the side, revealing a sharp angle of her jaw. Gaara gulped staring at her. It was… enchanting. “Haha…” Gaara heard Kakashi softly laugh. Kakashi was scanning his silent form. Gaara turned his head away. He didn't like it when Kakashi would examine his emotions. “Well… welcome to Konoha…” Kakashi mumbled, taking a step back. Gaara looked away from Naruto and swallowed. “Let’s get to business,” Gaara ordered, taking a step forward as Konoha’s citizens began to awe around them. 

Kakashi nodded and hummed, turning to the path of the Hokage’s headquarters. Naruto followed Kakashi but before she turned around, Gaara could see a small frown on her face as she quickly walked beside Kakashi with crossed arms. Gaara wonders why she frowns. 

He silently follows, looks straight ahead, but he finds himself fixated on her obsessively. He watched the way Naruto’s hip would sway to the side and her long sunny hair swished following the motions. Then he perked up to her orange sweater and watched the crinkles and folds of her orange jacket, outlining an hourglass of her body, and the black pants she wore. It was tight and defined her gorgeous legs, showing every plumpness and curves of her buttocks, thighs, and claves. Gaara swallowed and stopped examining Naruto.

His heart felt like it was on fire. What was he thinking? Naruto was his first friend. Why would he…stare at Naruto like that? 

“Hey…” Kankuro started, pulling up to Gaara’s side. Gaara swished his eyes to stare at Kankuro as they walked. “About what you said about sex and all…” there was redness on his painted face. “If you want to know you can just ask me.” He offered and scratched his nose. Gaara only shook his head. “I already said to drop it. It’s fine.” He replied, and looked back at the Hokage’s and Naruto’s back. 

But his eyes couldn’t remain on Kakashi, all he would go back to was Naruto’s slim body. Her hip sways, the sunny overgrown hair, the tan hand, the crinkles to her clothing, and her outstanding side view of her face when she would turn to her mentor to snort a giggle at him. 

Gaara’s hands clenched. 

Naruto was beautiful… more beautiful than his sister. But he wouldn’t directly say it to Temari’s face. 

What was he feeling? What was his stomach feeling? 

***

The meeting finally ended, and Gaara was free to roam to where he pleased to go. Gaara stood from his chair, grabbing his Kage headdress. Kakashi stood, and strolled to the door but he stopped with a hand on the doorframe. 

“You know… some people wear makeup to impress people. Especially girls when they have crushes around.” 

“Pardon?” Gaara queried. What did makeup have to do with their conversation? 

Kakashi laughed and left. “Nevermind.” 

When Gaara stepped out of the room, he could smell a flowery perfume, and found Naruto instantly latching to his side; something Matsuri and her friend would do to him when he was their mentor. “Wanna eat ramen?” She asked, smiling with her teeth showing. Gaara blankly looked at her. He wasn’t invited to places as many people always thought that his job monopolized his life. “Ramen…” Gaara mumbled out, and he touched his Kage headdress in his arms. “I have to put this away first…” he answered. Naruto’s blue eyes widened, and her rosy lips curved. “You can put it in my place!” She said, pointing her thumb to her chest. Gaara followed her finger and accidentally slipped down to the crack of her breast. He felt like his tongue couldn’t work. Why was he staring at her breast? And so.. Interested? 

“...I…” Gaara placed his Kage hat on his head. 

“Come on!” Naruto nearly yelled, her lips twisted into that same frown Gaara saw at Konoha’s front gates. Gaara felt a wave of indignation in his chest. It wasn’t right for him to make his first friend pout because of him. “...Okay,” he said finally, trudging along as Naruto began to walk in front of him before she stopped and turned to him. What was the problem now? “What about your siblings?” She asked, her sunny eyelashes blinked before staring at the taller man. “They’re at the hotel Kakashi rented for us..” Naruto nodded, then looked down to the floor, before looking up at Gaara with something in her eyes. “Could…. could we…” Naruto mumbled, teeth biting her pink lips, “could we hold hands?” She whispered. 

She looked around the empty hallway and peered up at Gaara with that same odd look in her eyes. Gaara’s lips parted confused in silence; he could not read her eyes. Do friends hold hands in public? “..Sure.” But if it’s Naruto who's asking then Gaara would do it for her. To please her. His answer made Naruto’s eyes brighten up with joy and the blush on her cheeks became redder. Do cosmetic blushes magically become redder at a certain period?

Gaara wouldn’t know. He’s a male. 

Naruto took hold of Gaara’s hand gently, and she caressed the hand with her bandaged hand. “It’s…. soft.” Naruto mumbled, amazed by Gaara’s sand armor. “It’s Sand,” Gaara replied flatly, he stared down at Naruto who was touching his hand and realized how taller he’s gotten. “Yeah… but considering how much I see your sand break from physical attacks, it looks like glass has been attached to you instead.” Gaara exhaled a soft snort. 

“Well… come on.” Naruto pulled her hands away and cupped Gaara’s hand with her unbandaged hand. Gaara slowly trudged along, tensing at the softness of Naruto’s hand. They were a little sweaty, but smooth, regardless. A strange feeling ensues in Gaara’s chest and he gently cups Naruto’s hand back— afraid to harm her but desiring to still touch her. 

As they exited the Hokage’s headquarters, strolling down Konoha’s streets, many villagers came from their small stands and shops to greet her. “Naruto-chan! Have you come to visit!” An aged brunette woman standing behind her small shop yelled with a wrinkled smile. Naruto stopped and shook her head. “Nah! Sorry, oba-san! I got a…Ur… a d-date.” Naruto replied, raking her with her free hand. Gaara stared down at her confused. A date? They were on a date? Weren't they supposed to eat ramen? The aged woman looked at Naruto, nodding, and then she looked at Gaara. “Oh—! K-Kazekage-sama!” The aged women stuttered, baffled by his presence. 

“I’m sorry for my casualness!” She bowed, and her lazy bun hung loosely from her scalp. Gaara aims to speak but she picks up something— a lollipop. “Please! Take this for—!” Gaara held his hand up, gesturing for her to stop when she jerked up from her bow. “Please. Do not concern yourself. I’m only here to visit and nothing more.” He tried. 

“No! No! Please— I…!” The aged woman's face became flushed from Gaara’s response. 

“Kiyuo-baasan.” Naruto inserted herself into the conversation. “It’s fine…” she whispered, and Gaara felt Naruto tug his hand. “We’re just… going to my place.” The aged woman, Kiyuo, eyes widened, stunned from Naruto’s explanation; and she whispered, “Are you two… lovers?” Naruto’s hand went slack in Gaara’s soft grasp. Gaara went slack as well, standing stiff, as he stared at the aged woman. 

Lovers? With Naruto… and as Lovers? How… could that be? 

“Aaah. No…!” Naruto shook her head and she looked embarrassed. Her sunny hair shook and waved, and Naruto pulled her overgrown bangs behind her ears. “Me.. and him… we’re…. best friends.” Naruto’s voice became quiet as she spoke. Gaara would've questioned that, but there was a crowd gathering around them. “Naruto…” he gently nudged Naruto’s hand. “Huh?” Naruto quickly turned to him and the crowd gathered around them. 

“Why isn’t it Naruto-chan!” A villager spoke. 

“Hey! Naruto-onii chan can we play!” A child spoke. 

And soon there was an enormous circle gathering around them. 

“Aaaahhhh….!” Naruto groaned, panicking. She looked at Gaara, concerned as he hated being surrounded by many people. “Sorry! Gotta blast!” Naruto shouted, and ran with Gaara, pushing people out the way, then swerving to an ally. Gaara began to dread. Running wasn’t his forte. But he liked the way Naruto’s hand was holding him tightly as she ran into a corner. He could stare surprised while running; it was uncomfortable, and he held onto his Kage headdress with his hand on his head, holding it for dear life. 

Pants, and pants, Naruto finally stopped, she wasn’t huffing hard as Gaara. “So-sorry!” She yelled, and let go of Gaara. His hand fell to his side and Gaara shook his head, exhaling and inhaling air for his lungs. He took off his Kage headdress, not wanting to damage the quality with sweat. “It’s not a big deal.” He calmly said. Naruto shook her head, bangs swishing to the side. “Yeah, says the sweating Kazekage. Guess running still takes a toll on you?” Naruto teased, stretching her shoulders. She looked up at the apartment. “There.” She pointed to the door on top of the large building. “That’s my place.” Gaara nodded and followed the blonde walking towards the stairs. 

Naruto went up first, and he slowly followed, glanced up, and swallowed. Naruto’s buttocks were right in front of him. Shaking…bouncing… Gaara looked to the side. What was he thinking? He didn’t know what to do, but he could only bite his lips and stare down at his feet as Naruto continued to climb stairs with her heels clicking on the metal plate. 

It felt like forever for Gaara. The clinks of Naruto’s heels felt like a reminder to continue to look down. Gaara exhaled a breath trapped in his lung, and they finally made their way up to Naruto’s apartment. He stared at the amazing view of Konoha’s city, touching the railings, and listening to keys jingling around. Gaara turned to Naruto and watched her hunched form awkwardly, but still to Gaara no matter how awkward it was with Naruto, everything about Naruto was beautiful. 

“Ah… there!” Naruto mumbled to herself, her key went inside her keyhole, as she twisted her key and pulled out. “Come in!” She said, twisting her doorknob open and stepping inside her house. Gaara followed, bowing his head under the door’s height. He smelled the scent of ramen, and took off his shoes, placing them neatly next to Naruto, as Naruto ran somewhere. “Ah- sorry for the mess! I tried to clean it the best I could but… I keep getting gifts. It's hard for me to… clean.. haha..” Naruto laughed from somewhere while Gaara stepped on Naruto’s floor, gazing at her apartment crammed with many gifts. 

Naruto must be a very popular girl. 

Gaara slowly moved towards her living room, placing his Kage headdress on her table. He stared at her small living room, gazing at the collections of photo frames of her teammates, friends, deceased mentor, the previous Hokage, and… her parents(?) on her bookshelves. Gaara strides his way to the framed photos, careful not to touch them. He stared at the photograph of a smiling man with yellow spiky hair wearing a white cloak. And next to the blonde man was a smiling redheaded woman wearing a white shirt and a green apron. 

Gaara squinted at their eyes. They had identical eye colors as Naruto; the male had much more of a lighter color and the woman had more of a darker shade of blue, but it was the mother's eye shape that screamed that this person was Naruto’s mother. She was beautiful and her smile was so much similar to Naruto. Gaara turned to look at the smiling blonde male. This photograph was of Naruto's parents. The spiky blonde hair spoke for itself. 

“That’s my dad, Minato,” Naruto spoke behind Gaara. “And that’s my mom, Kushina.” She came beside Gaara to stare at the small photograph of her parents. “See that?” Naruto pointed to her father. “That’s the Fourth Hokage cloak.” Gaara already knew that. He saw it during war. “And this is my badass mom who easily restrained Kurama like a boss.” She pointed to her smiling redhead mother. She chuckled suddenly, and Gaara assumes it's because of her tailed beast connection. “He says that it wasn’t his fault,” she comments, and Gaara guesses that she was talking about her tailed beast. 

Gaara slowly nodded. He looked at the photograph again. “You…...” Gaara didn’t know what to say. Should he say, _“I’m sorry.”_ Or should he say, “ _They would’ve been proud of you.”?_ In the end, he says, “you look like both of them.” Naruto only softly scoffs, somewhat chuckling at the photograph. “Mom… Dad…” Naruto softly mumbled. Curiously, Gaara looked at her. 

“This is my best friend: Gaara of the Desert, the secret Uzumaki living in the Land of Wind. One of the terrific Kazekage living on earth.” Naruto turned to smile at Gaara. “The man who saved my life so many times with his sand.” Naruto continued with a smile. “He protected me, cared for me…. was there for me, led an army for me, confessed his love for me in front of 80,000 shinobis, risked his life for me…. And… proposed a marriage invitation to me while we were at war…” Naruto's lip quivered, and she leaned close to Gaara who stared back appalled at her confession. 

Nobody has ever talked to him in that kind of tone. A tone that sounded like they were truly glad for his existence. Not everybody could forgive him for his past. 

“Dad… Mom… He is someone who I want to be with forever.” Naruto whispers and her cosmetic blush became a deeper shade of red. “G-Gaara..!” Naruto's voice raised and Gaara stared back, teeth beginning to shake. “I-I like you!” Naruto confessed, pursuing eye contact with him. “Like-Love… you as…more than a friend ..!” She blurted directly at Gaara. Her teeth were shaking like Gaara. 

Love? Naruto… Loves me? Gaara stared down at her reddened face, the makeup, the golden bangs, the honest blue eyes, then the shivering pink lips.

A confession…. for him? Someone who… 

Gaara stood still, and his mask slid away to the only person he would ever expose his feelings too. 

The person standing right in front of him: his light. 

Jade eyes meet blue eyes. 

“You…. love me....?” His voice broke. He didn’t know why but his teeth clattered. 

“Y-yeah…..” Naruto nodded her head, ruffling her beautiful golden hair with her hand. 

Jade eyes widened, and Gaara moved a hand to touch his heart out of impulse. Naruto looked at him, confused at his gesture. She slowly placed her tan hand on top of Gaara’s pale hand. Just laying it there. 

“Sakura and Ino told me. They told me that your speech was about me. And how you convinced all the shinobis to fight for me and Bee.” Naruto’s blue eyes held so much gratitude, Gaara nearly stumbled from it. But he continued to stare, immersed in what words came out of those rosy lips. He felt like he was on fire, and Naruto’s words were his fuel. “You inspired all of them to rage against the Akatsuki. Even going as far as saying you were willing to give up your life for your own country if the rest of the nations weren’t satisfied after the war. How— h-how could you—“ 

“To protect the world and you.” 

Blue eyes widened. 

Naruto pulled her hand down. Gaara could see her eyebrows curled, as if frustrated, for his lack of response. “...so does that mean you like me as well..?” 

Gaara blinked. “I… don’t know.” He didn't know what Naruto meant by ‘more than a friend’. Was she suggesting as lovers? Could he and Naruto go that far? 

Blue eyes lowered down. “Do you feel something when you look at me?” 

Jade eyes stared at Naruto’s face. 

Kakashi’s voice echoes in his head. “ _You know… some people wear makeup to impress people. Especially girls when they have crushes around.”_

Gaara stared at Naruto’s skinny rosy cheeks, golden bangs, defined chin, golden eyelashes, sharp nose, puffy pink lips, the eye makeup on golden eyelids… “Show me your eyes.” Gaara accidentally said. It wasn’t the makeup that Gaara cared about, he wanted to see Naruto’s eyes the most; it was Gaara’s specialty to read people’s eyes. He could read his councilor’s eyes, Temari’s eyes, Kankuro’s eyes, but sometimes he couldn’t read Naruto’s eyes; they were sometimes different, and never stayed the same. Sometimes, Gaara could read pain molded in her eyes yet there was so much glee, and sometimes Gaara could only see a residue of frustration swirling in her eyes yet, laughed and brushed off. It was always a stew of sentiments, but persistent happiness lingering around.

Naruto was just so damn weird. 

Jade eyes meet blue eyes. 

Was there a term other than beautiful Gaara could ever use? Gaara has never met anybody with such… cerulean eyes. They looked like a streaming lake, pure and clean; a lake that hasn’t been contaminated by humans. But then they look like the cloudless sky, reflecting whoever would look at her like glass. Gaara sees himself in Naruto’s eyes-- saw his pale skinny cheeks, nasty eye bags, pink lips, then his own jade eyes and saw a film of protectiveness unintentionally guarding his emotions.

Guilt filled him and Gaara looked away, taking a step back. 

He looked around his surroundings to avoid Naruto's confused stare. “So… you don’t....” She mumbled looking down. Gaara instantly turned his head to Naruto, loathing that sad tone. His chest hurts from her whimper. “Naruto…” Gaara murmured and placed a hand on her shoulder, a shoulder so thin it could break from his touch. And hopes this time Naruto doesn’t brush him off. “... when you say you love me. What do you feel?” He asked. His fingers gently grip her shoulder. 

Love used to be a word to Gaara, and now, he knows it’s a feeling, a thing that could still hurt him, a thing he’s still healing from, a thing that's been given to him from the start, a thing he still has to grasp the feelings of it, and what it means to love someone else. 

Naruto looked back at him, blinked, and looked at him with tears brimming her eyes.

“Days where I wake up sad when I have nightmares not being able to save you. Days when I get scared when I think someone like the Akatsuki will kidnap you again.” Naruto looked down, allowing her overgrown bangs to cover her eyes. She started fidgeting with her fingers. “But then I… When I think about you… I can't help but remember… The way you looked at me after you died… Your eyes… I like the way you stared at me. It makes me feel better.” Naruto looked flustered. She scratched her head twice, blinking furiously. “And I can't help but want to be just there by your side. Like Kankuro—So you’ll never forget—“ 

Gaara placed a finger on Naruto’s smooth lips to silence he _r. How could I ever forget you?_

“.... Naruto… you were my main goal from the start.” Naruto’s lip moved against Gaara’s fingertip, parting wide as if she had never heard those types of tender words. But then, Gaara remembers that Naruto has nobody who would share those words with her that easily. No siblings with blood claiming that they would protect her. The empty house they stood in speaks for itself. She doesn’t have a Kankuro or a Temari that would back her up. They’re her friends, but not close. 

Only Gaara (outside of Konoha, or he thinks,) is close to Naruto. And Gaara could be the first or second person to share tender words with Naruto, and his heart feels better at that thought. “If history repeats. I’ll go to war for you again.” His teeth were shaking, and he prayed it didn't. He pulled his finger away from Naruto’s creamy lips to touch her other shoulder, and stared down at her. “...And I’ll make sure to hide you better.” He confessed. A dark feeling roamed inside of him that said that he’ll keep his word-- that he’d properly hide Naruto if war does happen-- if it’s Naruto they're trying to harm. Then, there goes that same emotion he felt when Obito claimed to steal the remaining beast, or, rather, claimed to steal Naruto’s life: fierce protectiveness for his first friend. 

“So… does that mean you do like me... as if eating thousands of ramen like an addict and never getting bored?” Naruto's voice was a whisper, so soft and weak it made Gaara’s eyes widen just a bit, wondering who was this girl? 

He paused. He imagined himself eating his favorite food, just eating it nonstop, never getting bored of that salty flavor. And he imagines himself eating Naruto…touching her lips with his, and finds himself preferring her over his favorite food. “More than that.” He croaked, dry. Gaara gripped the blonde’s shoulder just a little harder at that lame comparison. 

_Someone bright as you could never be compared to food. You are… something that doesn’t hurt, Naruto. Warm. Bright. Something I appreciate. Someone precious to me. Someone that makes me want to tie you down so you won't have to act recklessly. A weird girl who makes me enraged because you don't care for yourself. Was this romantic love? An addiction you couldn’t get over with? More than family love? A feeling that makes me want to touch you or constantly look at you? Because you’re trying to impress me? Naruto… All I have ever seen is you._

Gaara swallowed, he looked down, nearly stumbling from his unbalanced weight in his feet. 

_Naruto, can you feel me? Can you understand my feelings, right now? And explain?_

Jade eyes meet blue eyes. 

“I love you… Gaara. Not as ‘friends’ but as a way that I want us to define us as boyfriend and girlfriend....” She repeats as if she saw Gaara’s questions. Her lips contoured, voicing a hot breath on Gaara’s chest, before shivering to say her next words. “Like— Would you marry me? Could you take me as your wife? Drink a cup of Sake as we promised?” 

Blue eyes teared up and jade eyes stared. 

“Can you take an idiot like me in your arms… and grow old with me? Or— be my lover—” 

“—I will.” Gaara blurts. He understands-- and Naruto pushes herself into his chest-- and Gaara physically embraces the light in his world. The hands on Naruto’s shoulders cradle her slim neck, and Gaara smells the scent of several flowers in Naruto’s hair and notices how safe he feels in Naruto’s warmness as her golden hair brushes against his face. His arms unconsciously moved down to slowly encircle Naruto's waist, hugging someone other than his siblings. He crooks his nose into her neck, unable to stop the breathy gasp out of his lips. 

It’s different from hugging his sister and brother. 

Naruto soothed him, soothed him like he was staring at the setting sun; felt calm, stable, relaxed, happy, determined— with no fear lingering around to guard himself. Perhaps that's why he was able to scream his speech to the many shinobis: Naruto made him feel normal. And after all those days, where he thinks it was impossible to physically touch the light in his world like this. Touch his idol who ghosted his mind for many years. Gaara smells that flowery scent that brings him stillness, reminding himself that he can touch this girl, a body that’s similar to Temari— but Naruto is more than Temari, and he realizes something. Why the rejection in the Land of Snow made him feel so hurt. Why he screamed at Naruto during the war where anybody could attack them. Why he dreamed of Naruto being the only outsider in his Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. And why he took Naruto’s precious time during the war to request to drink sake together. It had to be love. That’s why he’s here. He was in love, deeply in love with Naruto all this time. A way that was so different from Yashamaru. 

“I...Like you.” Gaara slowly confessed, tasting those in his mouth like bitter medicine. 

“I would throw my dreams away for you,” Naruto whispered into Gaara’s neck. Her arms made her way around Gaara’s waist, pulling him in tightly into her flowery scent. Gaara tensed. Why would the idol in his life throw her dreams for him? When she had the standards to fulfill her Hokage dream? 

“.... You better have a good reason why you should throw your dreams away for me.” He whispered into her ear.

“Because I want to stay by your side. Forever.” 

Gaara moved away. He stared at the beautiful woman, the idol he’s admired for his entire life. The beauty in her face, the light radiating from her, her bright eyes, and Gaara felt a bit competitive. 

“I have been by your side from the start.” He admitted. 

And just out of pure instinct, Gaara slowly leaned his face into hers, stiff from his and Naruto’s warmth. His chest was thumping— and so was his heart; he couldn’t focus. But slowly his hands cupped her soft firm face, flesh warm and real, and was no fantasy. And Naruto must be feeling the same as she slowly leans towards him, eyes becoming curious as they leaned in— not brushing lips but just staring as if confused on what to do.

“I’m going—“ 

Gaara brushes his lips against Naruto to stop her. He didn't want more talking. He clicks his teeth against her and feels like an idiot because he doesn’t know what he's doing. His tongue flees to brush the inside of her mouth; it’s wet, warm, and tastes like mint and bitterness. There’s a strong urge in his chest to squeeze her tightly, and so he does, he tightly cups her face as if he would never let go. But Naruto doesn't respond and Frustration snarls at him, and he pulls her face up to smother her lips again with his. He feels like a thirsty dog; he brushes her lips, touches her with his tongue, but Naruto complies weakly as if water. “Respond…” Gaara muttered, pulling away for breath. He dislikes how weak he sounds. “Please don’t tell me everything you said was a lie.” His voice cracked. 

“No.. Sorry…” she whispered apologetically, her eyes were wet, smudging her makeup now. “I just had to make sure this wasn’t a dream.” Naruto whimpered, tiptoeing to meet the redhead man’s face. “And it's just that.. I’m a bad kisser too.” She ended. 

_So am I. I don’t even know what I’m doing._

Gaara frantically kisses her again, grabbing her face to his, brushing and sucking on whatever flesh makes contact with his mouth, and she finally responds, angling her head to reach Gaara. Her tongue extends like a frog eating a fly, and a gasp slips from the lack of breath. There’s spit everywhere but Gaara keeps going, holding her tighter. 

_So this romantic love? If so, was it supposed to feel this good? So good that it felt like food and you never got tired? So peaceful like planting a cactus?_

There's a sharp pain in his lips, and he pulls away, surprised. 

Were kisses supposed to…. hurt? 

Naruto pulls for air, thudding her head against Gaara’s chest. She turned her head and looked at the portraits. 

A giggle. 

“Mom… Dad... I hope you both weren’t watching.” 

Gaara turned to her parent's portrait, softly breathing for air, and the photograph was still smiling. As if granting their blessing towards Gaara. 

****

Could Gaara do it? Could he satisfy Naruto? Could he be the man and make Naruto happy all the time? He stared at his reflection, dressed in a wedding Kimono. Black was weird on him. He kinda looked… funny. His pale skin was outmatched with black— nearly looking like an assassin. And it was uncomfortable. 

Gaara looked at the opened door, presenting beautiful greenery- yet deadish, landscape. They chose to get married in a village with a shrine near Suna and Konoha. Because one Gaara was Kazekage, and two, Naruto was ridiculously famous, so everybody would want to go to their marriage. Especially the other Kages, saying that they would want to see the “young Kazekage step into “ _real_ ” adulthood” as if they were his proud grandparents. 

Odd really. Usually, they fought. 

The paper door behind him slides open, and a light weighted foot stepped on the tatami mat. 

“Gaara….” It was Kankuro. 

Gaara turned around. Kankuro looked more formal, and his face paint was different from usual. 

“Are you ready?” Gaara swallowed at the question. He lowered his eyes, thinking if he was ready or not. “... I’m not sure if I can do this..” he whispered. 

The tatami mat weight shifted. 

“Gaara….” A hand was placed on his shoulder, and Gaara looked up and saw a smile— a smile that said, ‘I’m your big brother, and to see you get married; I’m nothing more than happy for you.’

“You can. You’re getting married to Naruto. The person you talk about every _single_ day. And you became Kazekage when nobody believed in you. Your big brother would protect you even though you are marrying off with Naruto.” Kankuro paused, lowering his eyes. “mother would be proud of you. And I can see her crying because of you. Out of all her children… She would be proud of you the most. She might have loved Naruto as well if she was still alive.” Kankuro’s voice softened. His face paint began to crinkled as his smile continued. 

“I don’t know about… father… but maybe…” Kankuro trailed off. 

Gaara’s face goes stiff. He no longer hates his father…he understands his actions now...

“Maybe he would have smiled at you, or us, and say that he’s proud... Or not.” Kankuro shrugged unsurely. Gaara slowly nodded. 

His father already told him that he entrusted the Land of Wind to him. 

While… Kankuro… still needed time to forgive his father. 

Gaara looked back to the landscape and stared at the sky. 

_Mother…. are you watching me? I’m getting married to someone who brought me out of the darkness._

A breeze of wind brushes his face, blowing strands of his red hair back. It softly hits his cheek, nestling him, and he can for some reason, know what the wind is telling him: telling him that she has. That she has always watched over him, protected him, and will permanently protect him from harm out of love.

“Father would smile and mother would cry.” He said firmly.

Kankuro’s lip parted and his swallowing sounded like he was choking. 

“Because…. We’re family..” Gaara trailed off, staring at the clouds now with a smile. 

“..yeah…” Kankuro sounded unsure like he didn’t know who Gaara was talking to. 

“Gaara-sama?” An employee comes by their paper door. Both of them turn. “Are you ready?” The male employee asked. 

“Yes…” Gaara replied, stepping out of his changing room. Down the hall was another sliding door where Naruto was changing into her Shiromuku. 

“A _nd if you hurt Gaara! I’ll make sure you regret it!_ ” That was Temari’s voice, wasn’t it? 

“ _Bold of you to assume that I will!_ ” And that was Naruto’s voice yelling back. 

What were they doing? 

“Oh, is that so? What about that one time you brushed him away?” 

Gaara walks faster towards the changing room. 

“That was because everybody was trying to murder Sasuke—!” 

“Surely you do know that he did commit a serious crime right?” 

Gaara walks even faster. 

“You’re going to ruin my wedding if we keep talking about Sasuke!” 

Exactly, Gaara thought. 

“Besides! I love Gaara! More than Sasuke! How could I not fall in love with a guy who watches me in my sleep! And did you know! He brought me to my dad like a prince! You know I’ve always wanted someone to do that to me!” 

Gaara paused. Was that how Naruto saw him? A prince? 

“Oooh…?” Temari sneered. “You got a thing for attention?” 

Silence. And finally, “N-no.” 

Now, Gaara was standing by the door. 

“You adore it when Gaara stares at you like you’re the only person in the world. Don't you?” 

“...... Maybe…. he just… makes me happy. And I’d rather have that than sit at a desk every day.” 

Gaara’s eyes widened. 

“Hmm?” An amused hum. “Gaara, you can come out.” Temari declared. 

Caught in the act, Gaara touches the door handle and slides the door open. 

Jade eyes went still. 

The first word that came to his mind was: snowflake. Pure… White…but with that tan skin? Not even close to snowflakes. Her skin and hair bathed in the sun, not with coldness. So, no way could the word snowflake describe her. Beautiful…? Yes, indeed, Naruto looked beautiful. But it wasn’t that word, it was too plain, too bland, to suit Naruto. “... what?” Naruto mumbled, scrutinized by the silence. She awkwardly looked at Temari then at Gaara. “Something on my face?” 

Temari chuckled with a hand covering her lips. “Mhmm, Gaara’s only staring at you like that, because you look like a goddess to him.” She teased. 

Blue eyes widened. 

The word goddess runs in Gaara’s mind. He vaguely remembers reading about gods and goddesses for a political party. Although, he never understood the term Attractiveness that well he...and.. Oh.

Naruto is attractive. Like a goddess. 

Perhaps that’s why Gaara just continued calling her beautiful. He didn’t know what else to say. 

Gaara took a step forward and felt the impulse to kiss her, but suppressed it. Temari was now staring at him with amusement mixed with contentment. 

“Gaara…” Temari whispered as if asking for his attention. Gaara heeded. “Are you both ready?” She asked. 

Gaara blinked. Stared at Temari’s face, then at Naruto.

Naruto had a blush on her face like the same color as her red lipstick, and she nodded with a beau-... attractive smile.

“Yes.” He nodded and stepped in front of Naruto. And her smile grew wider. 

“C'mon… let’s go surprise everybody.” She said. 

And this time it was Naruto who offered her hand to Gaara. 

*** 

Laughter. Friends. Family. 

They were happy. Everybody was happy. The Kages laughed, flushed with alcohol, and the entire wedding was full of numerous memories, and Gaara will never forget it. 

After the long wedding, standing on their feet for hours, listening to drunk rambles, smiling for what felt like ages, and fulfilling their promise, Gaara is finally on his honeymoon with his wife after being escorted by multiple guards. 

Tonight…. is the first time they’re intimate. 

Would he be able to please and meet her expectations? 

“Waah—“ Naruto made an outcry, her shoulders seemed somewhat hunched from the heavy kimono she wore today. Gaara placed his stuff on the small table in the house they rented near a seaside. It wasn’t the best, but they wanted to get away from Konoha and Suna for a while. 

Naruto made another loud groan putting her suitcase on the floor. After the wedding, she ran to the dressing room to change back into normal clothes. “Today was such a long day..” Gaara still hadn’t looked at her out of nervousness. “Iruka was crying… Sakura and Ino were smiling so hard… Shikamaru looked happy to be somewhere for once. Haha,” she laughed as Gaara slowly unclasped his suitcase. 

“But you were something that I enjoyed watching. You looked so handsome today.” 

Gaara turned an ear at that. Handsome..? 

He placed a good luck charm on the table. 

“...Gaara look at me…” Naruto whispered. 

And Gaara did. He turned and widened his eyes— lip parting wide, hot breath slipping his teeth. 

Naruto was naked. Her clothes were on the ground.

“Na…….” He slid his eyes to her body. All Gaara saw were scars on her body. But it was… gorgeous. No matter how much skin has been scarred and discolored. 

Gaara swallowed. He stared at her bandaged arm and saw the varied whiteness attached to her tan arm. 

“Well… you just gonna look?” Naruto said, shyly. There was a blush on her cheeks, and her arms started to cover herself up. Gaara watched her breast puffed out from her arms, and saw the shift in her abdomen muscles, depicting her sharp waist. Gaara stumbled a step forward. And it might’ve been him, but he felt like he was burning up. Gaara swallowed again, and he made his way to Naruto to touch her shoulders. 

He stared down at his wife flabbergasted. His stomach felt weird, and there was a tingle in his thighs. He nervously licked his lips, and Naruto’s hand touched his clothing. She unbuttoned the top button of his black button-down, then slowly unbuttoned the rest in silence and concentration while Gaara just stared, letting his arms fall so his black button-down could fall to the floor. Instantly, Naruto’s lips were on his chest, softly kissing his scars on his chest and nuzzling her nose to gigantic scars near his heart. Gaara pushed her long sunny strand of hair away from her naked chest to her back. He traced the curves of her smooth neck with his hands, nudging her jaw up to kiss her. 

Naruto leaned up, taking a step closer and out of her piled clothing on the floor. Her hands fell to his hips and held him there. Naruto’s lips tasted like oil, cream, bitterness— a variety of sorts of things, and Gaara brushed his tongue to her closed lips asking for permission to slip in. Naruto’s arm wraps around his hips, brushing her soft breast against his hard chest— and her lips open, shifting her head to the side so she could slip hers inside of Gaara’s mouth too. 

This time, after sharing many kisses with her, Gaara knows how to kiss better now. No more spit all over their face, no more shame when realizing how terrible they both were at kissing— they got better and so did their bonding. Gaara cups her face, he bumps the side of Naruto’s nose with his own, stuck there, and Naruto’s mouth felt so— good, so soft—so indescribable. His teeth clink with her and he pulls away, staring at his wife. 

“Should we go to bed?” Naruto asked. Gaara nodded with a simple yes; he gripped Naruto’s hand and brought her towards their tightly made sheets, sitting her down first before he sat next to her. “Gaara—I…. I may not be the best in bed and uh—“ Gaara shook his head, shushing her with his gesture. “It doesn't matter.” And he kissed her again, pushing her down until her back met the mattress. He swung her legs to bring the rest of the body to the bed, as he hovered over her while kissing her, parting her legs wide. 

Gaara pulled back from the kiss, immersing himself in the sudden mood in the air; he stared closely at Naruto letting her hot breath mist his chin. His hands brushed her thighs, then trailed to her inner thighs, hesitant to touch her privates but lingering around with his fingertips. “Touch me.” Naruto whispered, parting her legs wider. Gaara kissed her again, brushing his tongue against her as a way of thanking her for her consent. His fingertips skim her pubic hair, then her vagina. 

He heard first time hurts. 

Naruto made a noise and arched her back up, her nails clutched onto Gaara’s back, and her thighs twitched in between Gaara’s hip. Gaara stopped his fingers to instead brush his nose against her exposed jugular. “It’s okay..” Naruto mumbled, turning her head to the side. “Gotta take off your pants too…” Naruto’s hand went up to Gaara’s harem pants, slipping the waistband to his knees. Gaara pulled away to remove them, letting his penis spring loose. Naruto sat up as Gaara sat on the bed again, and she instantly straddled his laps, kissing him again while her hands trailed to touch his penis. Gaara’s back jolted at the foreign touch, his thighs strained, and he held onto Naruto’s hip. 

Odd tingling and shudders made Gaara feel unstable, his hip trembling from Naruto’s touches on his penis. He pulled away from the kiss to trail his lips on her neck, collarbones; moved his hands up, to gently hold her torso so he could kiss her soft breast with his lips, sucking gently on the bouncy flesh before moving down to suck her nipple. Gaara grunted when sharp electricity in his hips jolted his body and he gripped her harder. 

Naruto moaned, arching her back. Her fingers stopped and pressured her palms around Gaara’s length, pumping Gaara harshly--and a reel of hotness curled Gaara’s stomach, and he nearly fell back from the pleasure. Gaara’s hand roamed down to touch her inner thighs again, this time there was moisture dampening her skin and vagina. He swiped his fingers across her slit; Naruto whimpered, pushing her face to his neck. Her hands moved away to hold his shoulders, and her hips began to shake, grinding her vagina against Gaara’s caressing fingers. 

Gaara smelled the scent of several flowers again, he kissed her neck, holding her tightly before pushing her down on the bed to stare down at her. “Are you ready?” He questioned, kissing her breasts tenderly. He felt his penis stiff—hard, and sensitive to anything that brushed him. Naruto nodded, parting her legs wide; she gripped onto the pillows and blankets— appearing scared. “Just… scared.” She admitted, showing her clenched teeth. Gaara pulled up and kissed her sensually, twisting his face around to give her a heavy kiss so she could settle down. His hands roamed around her stomach, waist, then hips to grip her. 

She flinched, then nodded, holding onto a pillow. Gaara moved away to position himself into her, he listened to the fluids sloshes around in her entrance, then he looked up to see Naruto staring down at him with a shy smile. “Don’t keep me waiting.” She giggled, and Gaara slowly pushed, one of his hands gripped onto Naruto’s tan hips to assist himself, and he pushed and loomed over her again. Naruto made a loud cry, face pinching into a terrible frown. She clutched her nails into the pillows, then on Gaara’s forearm, biting her nails on his skin to deal with the pain. Gaara groaned at the tightness, the sensation sparking his hips like crazy, then the twitching in his legs as he stared down at Naruto trembling. 

“Sorry…” Gaara whispered, leaning down to kiss her again. Naruto’s lips moved to him, kissing him, merely flickering her tongue against his teeth before retreating. “Keep moving..” Naruto begged, slowly wrapping her legs around Gaara’s hip. Gaara moved, he slowly moved his hips up in the tightness, feeling a gush of something else, and rolled his hips. He moaned at the indescribable sensation in his body. 

This was sexual pleasure. He was having sex. Sex with Naruto. 

Naruto cried again, and Gaara comforted her with kisses on her face and neck. 

Pecks, and pecks, until she finally stopped grimacing in pain. 

“Are you okay now?” Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. And Gaara moved his hips around, rolled around to stretch her, then pushed up causing a moan from the blonde. There was a pulse around him, then looseness. Gaara keeps going, he feels the pleasure, the strange desire to keep going until he’s reaching a part that makes him lose control to reach that certain fire in his hips to feel something that he can’t describe but wants. 

Naruto moans, releasing her grip on Gaara’s arms to clutch his head to hold him. 

There are chills in his body now, telling him that he’ll get what he wants if he keeps pushing, keeps going, keeps stimulating his tip in Naruto’s walls that the obvious pleasure in his hips will finally touch him— he growls. 

Naruto’s hand moves down, rubbing her clit as her body shakes, pivoting up and down, shaking and creaking their bed on the wooden floor and walls. She cries into Gaara’s neck then bites him to muffle her ungraceful moans. 

“Gaara—“ she whispers into his ear, breathy, weak, and on the verge of crying. Gaara doesn’t know what she’s about to say, she doesn’t finish what she says, body shuddering from thrusting in and out. Gaara clutches her hands, holds her tightly, squeezing his expose moments into their connected entwined hands, pushing and pulling, body tensing— 

“Gaara—-“ She repeats but higher, much more of a happy cry as tightness encloses Gaara’s length. The bed creaks again, and Naruto’s gasping. Gaara watches, heat flushing his cheeks, he holds Naruto’s hand tighter then thrust inside of her. His thighs begin to shiver, and so is his stomach, he pants, growls, pushes, then his thighs strain— and one more rhythm pushes inside of Naruto, and he’s touching something—cold, pulsing, and amazing. 

His lungs go heavy, and he nearly plops on Naruto from his sudden lack of energy. His penis convulsion and he feels fluids spilling inside of Naruto. 

Gaara breathes, shuts his eyes, then pulls out to lay beside Naruto. 

He breathes, staring at the dark ceiling, then jade eyes meet green eyes, and he stares at Naruto with so much joy. 

“I love you,” Gaara says, still panting. His eyes feel heavy, and he feels tired, as he watches Naruto stare at him back with a smile. “I’ll stay with you,” He admits, unsure what he's even saying. Maybe it’s tiredness that creeps upon him. “Forever.” And he can’t stop it, his body feels so drained, his legs feel like they’ve been given an intense massage—-

He has to say something before this strong tiredness takes over him. 

“Naruto… thank you for existing.” 

And he sleeps. 

****

Gaara wakes up in Naruto’s lap, gentle hands gently tousling his hair with her fingers. 

“Good morning.” She says with a smile. 

Gaara blinks and stares at her face. 

“Good morning Naruto.”

He smiles with sunray beaming his eyes. Off to their honeymoon.

**

“Suna is so hot! It’s like every time I come here it gets hotter and hotter.” Naruto had a hand over her eyes. 

“It’s the desert,” Gaara replied flatly. He stared at her ringed hand then her.

That’s his wife. 

*****

They bought a house. 

Naruto burnt down the kitchen on her first day.

***

Gaara invited Naruto to his group meetings.

She fought with an elder.

***

Naruto cries in bed because she misses Konoha. 

Gaara tells her that he loves her and they could always go visit.

*** 

Gaara and Naruto visit Konoha, and Naruto finds out that Haruno Sakura is the Seventh Hokage. 

***

Naruto has been by Gaara’s side for ten years, and they don’t leave the bed on their anniversary.

**

“Gaara… I’m pregnant.” Those words were uttered out of his wife’s lips. 

Naruto has grown. She’s older, graceful, refined to the point all the villagers will envy her. Her hair is shorter now, and she’s gotten taller. 

“I’m pregnant!” She yelled, crying out her verbal tic. 

Gaara dropped his reports on his desk. He stands up from his work desk to Naruto to touch her shoulders, waist, then her stomach. And then a blink. “Pregnant…?” Gaara softly questioned, blinking at Naruto. “Yeah!” She screamed and cried happily, hugging Gaara. 

“We’re going to have a child!” She screamed. 

Gaara blinked and hugged her back with a smile. Warmness fills his cheeks, and he squeezes her so tightly. 

And he’s wondering why he is saying thank you thank you thank you thank you thank you in his mind. 

“We’re going to be parents!” She yelled, jumping into Gaara’s arms. 

Gaara smiled harder. 

**** 

Naruto comes home with a bunch of food in her arms, says that the villagers gave it to her, and her belly is bigger. 

***

Naruto goes into labor, she’s screaming, sweating, and cursing. 

She holds onto Gaara as her child makes his way out. 

“Fuck you!” 

Gaara has no idea why she’s screaming that. But he can assume, the pain must be unbearable, so he kisses her sweaty forehead, asking the doctors to try to hurry up. 

Three hours later, his son is here. 

**

Gaara lightly cradles his child in his arms. He stares off at his sleeping village by his window then turns to look at his sleeping wife. 

Naruto sleeps heavily on their bed, exhausted to the point where she cries. She thinks she’s unfit to be a mother, and emotional because she is insecure about her body. 

And Gaara shakes his head and tells her that she’s doing good, that she’s been a great mother from the start. Naruto listens, she cries, wails, nods, but never complains. 

Naruto is also the strongest mother Gaara has ever known in his life. 

Gaara sits on his rocking chair, staring off at the moon while he soothes his fussy baby in his arms with his body. All Gaara does whenever he sees his newborn is smile. He feels so happy, feels shocked, feels so… so.. blissful. 

He hopes all of this wasn't just a dream. 

Gaara stares down at his child, stares at the puffy cheeks, small closed eyes, little pink lips, and the small hands that clench harshly together. 

That’s his son. His little boy. 

Gaara pokes his son's chubby cheek with a finger. His child makes a small noise back. Either telling Gaara to stop bothering him in his sleep or he likes it. 

Gaara only smiles. He loves him so much— so, so much. 

He continues to stare at his child, and then— a smile from his child. 

Gaara’s eyes widened. And he feels like he can’t breathe. 

But then a loud wail interrupts his feelings and Naruto jumps up from her sleep panicked, snapping her head everywhere then at Gaara. 

“Gaara..!” Naruto nearly screamed, she threw her light-weighted blanket to the side to rush towards them. Her wet shirt was stained by her breast milk. Gaara slowly stood up and gave their child to her to reassure her. 

Their child is crying, hungry in the middle of the night, and Naruto had a grimace, baggy eyes that looked like they would cry— but Gaara kisses her forehead to calm her down. 

It’s a gesture they both do to calm each other down. 

“Let’s lay in bed.” Gaara softly suggested. He pulled her by her waist and Naruto quickly nodded, hushing their child. She went first in bed as always and Gaara went last. 

Naruto pulled up to sit, pulling her shirt up to feed her child. Sounds of swallowing filled the air and she leaned on Gaara’s shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry…” she whispered, defeatedly. 

Gaara looked at her.

“You shouldn’t.” 

Naruto only shook her head. 

“I’m a bad mom. I have to make you watch over him at night.” 

Gaara frowned. 

“It’s only natural for you to be exhausted.” 

Naruto sniffs. 

“Yeah, but you never get to sleep.” 

Gaara lowered his eyes to his child. 

“That’s because he’s my son. It’s only natural for a father to look over their son.”

Naruto turns to look at Gaara, and she kisses him. 

“Love ya.” 

“Love you too.”

***

“P..Pa-pha....” 

Gaara’s eyes widened. Was that just... His son's first word? Gaara swallowed. He stands up from the couch to pick his child up from the ground. He holds him up in his arms, and gazes down at his child beautiful blue eyes, identical to Naruto’s eyes, and he listens to his child’s babble again. 

“Phha! Paaapa!” his child babbles, smiling at Gaara. He reaches for him with his tiny hands. “Paaaa!” Another babble.   
  
Warmness fills his cheeks and Gaara smiles. He slightly holds his child tighter in his arms, letting his child smack his face. He won Naruto’s bet. “Ugh.” Gaara turns around in the living room to find Naruto standing outside of the kitchen. “I wanted his first words to be ‘mom’ not ‘papa’.” Naruto pouted, but smiled as she walked towards Gaara. 

“Guess our son takes over you the most.” She hugged Gaara, smelling the scent of her newborn. “He has your eyes.” Gaara calmly said, kissing Naruto’s forehead before chuckling down at his son probing tiny fingers. “Yeah well he looks like you the most.” Naruto mumbled, chuckling as well at her child.   
  
Their child giggles at his parents. 

***

Their son is five. 

He’s loud and bright just like his mother. He looks like his father, obtaining some of Gaara’s eye shape and hair color, but he has his mother's eyes. 

“Mother! Father! I’m five now!” Their child screams, hands exaggerated in the air. 

Gaara and Naruto only look at each other, smiling and chuckling at their child's endless energy. 

Kankuro plays with their child and Temari watches afar, sitting on their couch, smiling at Kankuro playing with Naruto and Gaara’s loved child. 

They all have grown up now. 

****

“He should be asleep now…” Naruto whispered. She stepped inside of their room and hugged Gaara. Snuggled her nose into his neck to smell him and hugged him tightly. 

“Wanna have sex?” She whispered into Gaara’s ear. 

“He might wake up.” 

Naruto pulled away to shake her head. 

“Bet he won’t.” 

And Naruto was right. 

**

It’s always hot, humid, in Suna. It never changes, ridiculously hot every single day, but technology advances and so does the generation. 

“Father!” A redhead little boy screamed, wearing a white apron to protect his clothing from dirt. He wore garden gloves to protect his hands from touching dirt when handling plants. 

“Mom’s finally done cooking!” 

Gaara hummed with a smile, on one knee to gently pat his son’s hair with his hand. 

“Mom says that she’s expecting me to have a little sister!” The child explained, arms wide with excitement and eyes bright like the stars. 

“Is that so?” Gaara questioned, smiling at his son before he stood up to take his apron off. 

“Duuuuuuhh…” A new voice and the child looks to the new person. “Mom!” The child yelled, running to his pregnant mother with a wide smile. 

Naruto laughed, patting her son with a hand then—— jade eyes meet blue eyes. 

“Gaara….” Naruto whispers as her child continues to poke her round stomach. “Cmon… time for dinner.” She announced with a bright smile. 

Gaara nodded. He takes a step away from his plants, and he heads toward Naruto and his son, readying to eat what kind of odd dinner Naruto made tonight. 

Gaara turns off the lights in his garden, illustrating the moon rays inside. 

And there’s part in the garden— a portrait frame of Gaara and Naruto holding their first child in the dark. 

A shooting star soars over Suna. 

_End_.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really proud of this story. It was supposed to be just a smut oneshot where the love confession doesn't take place and Naruto gets drunk but this happened instead. Not really proud on how I wrote Gaara on this. :{ 
> 
> Read and Review..


End file.
